Beast soul, Fairy heart Boku no hero & Fairy tail
by HeartlessGirl185
Summary: Estoy atrapada en una red de mis propios errores. Lo que alguna vez fue mi luz, se desvanece. Mi mente se hunde en estos viejos recuerdos, pasan y otra vez, llamo a sus nombres. Aunque hice lo que creí que debía hacer, te perdí. Me guían a ciegas las sombras de la oscuridad, no puedo combatir lo que ya ha tomado control de lo que sé y que tomó mi luz.
1. Disclaimer

Esta historia es un crossover basado en los Manga/Anime; [Boku no Hero Academia] de Kōhei Horikoshi y [Fairy Tail] de Hiro Mashima. Ciertos acontecimientos y situaciones, fueron ligeramente modificados. Ninguno de los sucesos relatados aquí, pasaron realmente en ninguno de los Manga/Anime.

También se agregaran personajes de la saga de juegos "Kingdom hearts". OJO: Solo personajes, sin historia o situaciones relacionadas con el juego original. Kingdom hearts, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

Obra sin fines económicos o lucrativos. Solo para el entretenimiento del lector.

Cualquier tipo de copia y/o adaptación de la historia o los hechos narrados en ésta, están prohibidas, a menos que la autora lo permita.

Copyright Galilea Gonzalez 2019

Créditos de portada y separadores a recess-(separadores) y AppleJackSparklendo el estilo sencillo de sus trabajos, llaman la atención de manera cautivante.

La recomiendo mucho owob


	2. Ficha de personaje

Y aquí, una pequeña ficha de nuestraprotagonista. Una cosa, espero que no les moleste el hecho de mezclar un poco de todo. No habrá cambios demasiado dramáticos, solo algunas pequeñeces que no son relevantes a la historia.

Eso es todo, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**INFORMACIÓN BÁSICA**

Nombre: Sora Dragneel

(Antiguamente) Sora Birdwhistle

Cumpleaños: 7 de Enero

Edad: 15 años

Género: Femenino

Estatura: 161 cm

Grupo sanguíneo: O

Don/Magia: Bestiario del averno.

Familia: Natsu Dragneel (Hermano adoptivo)

Elena Birdwhistle (Madre) (Fallecida)

Antony Birdwhistle (Padre) (Desaparecido)

Ocupación: Maga de Fairy Tail (Suspendida)

Estudiante

Afiliación: Fairy Tail

Academia U.A

* * *

**DESCRIPCIÓN**

Apariencia: Las características mas notables en Sora, son su desordenado cabello castaño en punta a la altura de los codos y su collar de corona. Este se lo regaló Natsu cuando volvió de la misión con Oración seis. Sus ojos son de un tono azul marino, aunque pueden variar a veces dependiendo de sus emociones, que no suelen ser seguido. Suele usar un top azul con detalles rojos y amarillos, bajo un chaleco negro, que ambos dejan al descubierto su vientre; todo junto a un pantalón corto, negro con los mismos detalles del top. Y calzando unas botas negras, decoradas por cruces amarillas. Usa guantes sin dedos.

Personalidad: Sora acostumbra a una personalidad carismática, alegre y enérgica. Le gusta hacer amigos, llegando a considerarlos su familia. Con confianza en sí misma, al igual que algo orgullosa. Su personalidad dio un cambio drástico cuando fue enviada por el gremio a estudiar a U.A. Está empeñada en no entablar ningún lazo afectivo con sus compañeros y/o profesores. Su verdadera personalidad parece solo salir a flote cuando está con alguien de Fairy Tail o que no sea de U.A.

Historia: Vivió en una aldea junto al Webvalley, mudándose con sus padres a Magnolia antes de que esta fuera atacada por ladrones. Su madre, Elena, fue maga de Fairy Tail por un período de tres años, hasta que falleció a causa de la enfermedad de deficiencia mágica. Su padre devastado, la obligó, y así mismo, a él de cortar cualquier relación con los magos y la magia. Fue una vida feliz. Sin embargo, al cumplir los cinco años y empezar a manifestar señales de poseer magia, Antony aplicó miles de tortuosos tratamientos para deshacerse de la magia en su interior, claramente sin resultado. Dos años de dolorosas terapias y medicamentos, se acabaron cuando Antony la abandonó en pleno invierno, frente al gremio en el que estuvo su esposa. Fue bien recibida por todos los miembros, donde entre ellos, destacó Natsu. Le cuidaba y en poco tiempo, se habían hecho prácticamente, inseparables. Sora decidió cambiar su apellido a Dragneel, en honor al muchacho. El collar que posee, le fue dada por él y recibida como un regalo sagrado.

La demás historia de esta ferozchica, la descubrirán a lo largo del libro ;3

Esta es toda le información de Sora, ahora sin dilaciones. . .

¡Que comience la historia!


End file.
